Bienvenidos a Wonderland
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: One-shot. "Bienvenidos a Wonderland", agregó, permitiéndose disfrutar el momento, cuando la realidad de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de lo que aquella habitación representaba, y de lo que ellos mismos eran, se revelaba a los ojos de sus hermanos. "Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar…"


_Más información abajo, por el momento, disfruten el one-shot! :3_

_Advertencias: Dark!Leo, por qué? Porque lo amo XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrar al complejo no había sido la parte difícil hasta cierto punto, acabar con la mayoría de los fragmentos de Alice (White Rabbit, Caterpillar, March Hare, Hatter y Queen of Hearts) tampoco se había mostrado complicado.

Lo más difícil estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya que, no sólo incluía destruir el último y más poderoso (además de loco) fragmento de Alicia.

"Hola hermanos"

Sino, porque se trataba de su hermano.

Donatello y Michelangelo no lograron ocultar su sorpresa y temor, al voltearse para encontrar a Leonardo detrás de ellos, con su característica sonrisa y su pose relajada.

Raphael se supo recuperar más rápido, preparando sus sais, dispuesto a atacar y defenderse cuando fuera necesario, seguido por Donatello, y un dudoso Michelangelo, quien observaba lleno de temor lo que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

"Es bueno ver que por fin regresaron a casa" , comentó Leonardo, de forma casual, mientras blandía sus ninjatos de forma amenazante, con aquella sonrisa siempre presente. "Los extrañé mucho", continuó de forma irónica, no ocultando lo mucho que disfrutaba el dolor de sus hermanos.

Era un golpe bajo, hacerles recordar lo que había ocurrido 10 años atrás, cuando habían escapado de aquel maldito lugar, de los sinnúmeros de experimentos y torturas a los cuales habían sido sometidos desde tierna edad, dándoles fuerzas sobrehumana y habilidades con las cuales jamás habrían podido soñar, a cambio de la pérdida de su inocencia. Fue por ello que, usando lo que habían obtenido a costa de su sufrimiento, huyeron de aquella maldita cárcel, sin permitirse ver atrás. Alejandose lo más rápido que sus infantiles cuerpos los podían llevar, sin nunca darse cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora, sólo quedaba el cuerpo de su hermano, y una triste sombra de quien había sido una vez, moldeado por los experimentos que realizaron en él, las múltiples drogas que le obligaban a consumir en contra de su voluntad, y el sentimiento de soledad que lo agobiaba, creyéndose abandonado por sus hermanos.

Aquellos hermanos que volvían después de tantos años, para acabar con el proyecto Alice. Acabar con él.

"Leo, nosotros-", trato de dialogar como siempre, Michelangelo, lleno de sentimiento de culpa, de haber dejado a su querido hermano atrás. Aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta durante el escape, lo consideraba injustificable. ¿Qué había sucedido con el dicho 'ningún hermano atrás'?. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Leonardo de los sentimientos que albergaba, cuando estaba seguro que él actuaría igual si la situación fuera al revés? ¿Cómo podían si quiera pensar en matar a su hermano, sin buscar otra solución?

Pero Leonardo no les permitió tiempo a entablar dialogo.

Haciendo honor a su nombre clave, desapareció delante de ellos, sólo para reaparecer segundos después, delante de un muy sorprendido Donatello, quien alcanzo a defenderse por poco con ayuda de su bastón bo, seguido de una maniobra evasiva.

Raphael tardó segundos en reaccionar, dirigiendo un ataque directo hacia la otra tortuga, sólo para que esta desapareciera momentos antes de que su arma hiciera contacto, apareciendo de nueva cuenta detrás de Michelangelo, propinándole una patada que lo mando contra la tortuga de rojo, volviendo a realizar su acto de desaparición, provocando que el bo de Donatello chocara con la pared que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Continuo así por largos minutos la batalla, ante actos de desaparición de parte de Chesire Cat , inutilizando cualquier ataque lanzado en su contra, y siempre sin realizar un ataque definitivo, que dañara alguno de sus hermanos de gravedad, sólo agotándolos y desconcentrándolos.

Obligándolos a olvidarse de sus alrededores, no permitiéndoles percatarse que se encontraban yendo hacia una habitación circular, sin ninguna vía de escape.

Una trampa.

Justo cuando los tuvo donde quiso, se permitió atacar ya sin limitarse, provocando que en los cuerpos de sus hermanos comenzaran a aparecer cortes y heridas en cualquier punto con el que lograran conectar sus filosas armas, o sus inmisericordes puños y patadas.

Fue una de esas patadas, la que lanzo a Michelangelo contra una pared, cayendo secamente en el piso, sin hacer ademan de levantarse y continuar en la batalla que se desarrollaba, lo que desconcertó a Donatello, haciendo que, por cuestión de segundos se olvidara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano caído para levantarlo.

Leonardo, viendo aquella oportunidad, dejo la pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que se encontraba desarrollando contra su hermano Raphael, desapareciendo con la intención de atacar por la espalda al más alto de los cuatro.

El líder del grupo no perdió de vista las intenciones de Leonardo, obligándose a reaccionar a base de la desesperación y la necesidad de proteger a sus dos hermanos.

Lanzo su sai, directo hacia donde creyó que aparecería su hermano en cualquier instante.

Un cuerpo cayendo, acompañado de un quejido de dolor se dejo escuchar, provocando una reacción en Donatello, girándose listo para atacar, no pudiendo esconder su sorpresa al hallar a su hermano mayor a escasos centímetros de él, con el sai de Raphael enterrado en su hombro derecho, un pequeño charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor.

No perdió tiempo en recoger a un muy desconcertado Michelangelo, gracias al golpe que se había llevado, agrupándose con Raphael y marcando cierta distancia entre su hermano caído.

Leonardo no tardo en levantarse. Sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual, renovando un poco de la culpa que la tortuga de rojo trataba de mantener a raya.

Pero su sonrisa demente no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, esta vez acompañada con una risa histérica.

La única salida de la habitación fue bloqueada de inmediato por una gran pared de metal.

"Donnie, ¿que esta ocurriendo?", pregunto alarmado Michelangelo, al notar la precaria situación en la que se encontraba.

Por su parte, el mencionado se encontraba analizando los datos que llegaban a su minicomputadora, llenándose de un sentimiento de miedo y preocupación ante sus descubrimientos.

"¡El programa "Alice" se ha activado!", expreso angustiado, desconcertando a sus hermanos, quienes no podían creer lo que el otro había dicho.

"¡Pero nosotros destruimos los fragmentos de Alice!, ¡no debería de poderse activar sino esta completo!", reclamo Raphael, recordando sus acciones pasadas, y la información que poseían. ¿Acaso se habían equivocado?

La risa de Leonardo invadió la habitación, acentuando la sensación de perdición.

"¿Noo recuerdan lo que les había dicho, hermanitos?", pregunto el susodicho, después de tranquilizarse un poco, el brillo maniaco en sus ojos intensificándose, disfrutando de la ignorancia de los otros. Como si se tratase de un chiste que sólo el entendía.

"Nosotros somos Alice", sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos, ignorando la sangre que seguía brotando de sus heridas, ignorando las miradas aterradas de sus hermanos, al hacerse claro el significado tras sus palabras, y dirigiendo su atención hacia el techo de la habitación donde se encontraban encerrados.

"Bienvenidos a Wonderland", agregó, permitiéndose disfrutar el momento, cuando la realidad de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de lo que aquella habitación representaba, y de lo que ellos mismos eran, se revelaba a los ojos de sus hermanos.

"Ahora ya nada nos podrá separar…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Como dije, esto es un one-shot. Claro esta, la historia da para más, ya que quedan muchas incógnitas y dudas, pero no me atrevo a hacerme de otro fic de varios capítulos, pero realmente tenía ganas de plasmar esta idea! _

_Pero si alguien tiene ganas de tomar la idea y hacer un fic completo, lo puede hacer :3_

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado!_


End file.
